Black Adam
''Appearance In DC X DBZ, Black Adam looks like the original Black Adam shown in most comics and TV shows. He wears the magic black clothing with the Shazam Lightning symbol on the chest. Yellow boots and belt. Black Adam As A Playable Character Black Adam is a nicely rounded character in the DC X DBZ playing world. Almost all of his attacks have almost no cast time and pretty short recharge times. However none of his attacks are capable of massive damage (with the exception of the Ultra). Its very possible to get long combo streaks on players which can result in good damage. The only bad thing about Adam is that he lacks high flight speeds and dependable protection. He can currently be played with in DC X DBZ: Crisis War I. 'Black Adam Move Set:' *L3 = Spark Fires small basic sparks in the form of ball lightning. Low recharge and fast cast. Although its fairly hard to actually hit someone with them because they're so small. *Hold Triangle while moving the Left Stick = Fly Basic flight. However Black Adam is different from every other DC X DBZ. His flight is quite sluggish and the manuverability isn't as good at all. *O = Disenchant (Shield De-Buff) Uses a magic lightning technique to leave players with sparks of electricity around them. This may prohibit some movement and some shields. This attack is currently non-lethal. *Square = Shazam Orb Shield / Tap Square = Fire orbs Summons balls of electricity around Adam to offer protection. This is a very handy shield as it has very low recharge. And the fact that it can be used in 4 different ways, It can be used as an actual shield against small projectiles. Players could ram into an opponent to cause damage to them. The orbs may be shot at players as projectiles. Or they could be shot at enemy projectiles to deflect them. *Down + X = Emperor's Shazam (Ultra) After a few seconds charge, Black Adam summons his most powerful shazam bolt. Killing players who get directly caught in the bolt. And players may also be damaged by the shockwave blasted out by the bolt. *L1 = Shazam Summons a magic lightning bolt directly on top of enemy opponents. Very dependable. *L2 = Call Upon Lightning Storm Summons a thunder cloud above the enemy's head. The thunder cloud releases lightning bolts and can damage players all around it. If you're lucky, this attack can do even more damage than the ultra! *Up + R1 = Tesla Ball Gathers up electrical energy and releases it in the form of very concentrated ball lightning. But it travels through the air very slowly. *Down + R1 = Shazam Spark Bomb Throws a lightning ball at the player. It flies at very rapid speeds and at an angle. When it hits, it releases a electrical shockwave. Very good combo move. *R2 = Seismic Clap Claps with the strength of Shazam and can destroy anything within the shockwave. The cast is almost instant so its the ultimate combo connector. Fast recharge as well. *Right on the D-Pad = Lunge Fist Lunges at the opponent with a hard punch. Although its nearly impossible to hit someone. *Left on the D-Pad = Uppercut/Haymaker Combo Throws out an uppercut following a powerful haymaker that is capable of destroying objects. More dependable than the Lunge. Tips For Using Black Adam '''By DOJIN'' *When you try to use the Shazam, make sure the players aren't in range to backfire you. *Don't summon a thunder cloud if the enemy is right in your face! *Never try to melee someone who actually knows how to play. *Don't eer spam the ultra or it can result in your death alot as players will probably try to kill you before you do it. And its just annoying. *Recommended Combo 1: Shazam + Seismic Clap + Shazam Spark Bomb + Tesla Ball *Pro Combo 1: Shazam + Call Upon Lightning Storm + Seismic Clap + Shazam Orb Shield/Ram + Shazam Spark Bomb + Shazam *Recommended Combo 2: Call Upon Lightning Storm + Shazam + Emperor's Shazam *Pro Combo 2: (Close-Range) Tesla Ball + Seismic Clap + Shazam Spark Bomb + Shazam Orb Shield/Ram + Shazam + Call Upon Lightning Storm + Emperor's Shazam + Shazam + Seismic Clap + Shazam Spark Bomb "DC X DBZ will be big someday.... it'll just take time." 03:16, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Trivia''' *Emperor's Shazam was inspired by of the Shazam, Adam did in the DC Universe Online Intro Movie *Shazam Orb Shield is directly from Black Adam's shield in Injustice God's Among Us *Tesla Ball, Melee attacks, Shazam, Call Upon Lightning Storm, and Shazam Spark Bomb are directly gotten from DC Universe Online. More specifically, the Electricity Powers Tree.